Dudas
by Amgd12
Summary: Siempre habrán dudas sobre lo que una relación debe hacer, pero también siempre habrá alguien de confianza que las pueda responder o como mínimo ayudar a resolverla.


**Los personajes no son míos son de la gran mangaka Hiromu Arakawa, solo los use con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Todo se ubica después del final de Brotherhood.**

 **Presentaciones.**

Mei no supo que decir… La joven mecánica la estaba bombardeando con preguntas muy extrañas que la verdad no sabia que hacer o que decir… Busco ayuda con la mirada a Alphonse y a Edward quienes la miraron con una sonrisa nerviosa, aparentemente sin saber tampoco que decir.

-¡¿Entonces no tienen mecánicos de automail?! -la joven de Xing trataba de tranquilizarse a si misma con una sonrisa, pero su corazón no dejaba de latir por miedo.

-B-bueno… No como tales… -respondió temerosa, la emoción de la rubia de alguna forma le daba miedo. -Es que…

-¿Qué están haciendo? -la abuela Pinako entro a la cocina donde estaban los jóvenes, conversando de cosas banales o como ahora era el caso, preguntar sobre automails.

-¡Abuela! -Winry se acercó a la mayor haciendo caras extrañas. -¡Mei dice que en Xing no hay automails!

La pelinegra se sintió apenada, las mejillas comenzaron a arderle y nuevamente no supo que decir.

Desde que Al la había llevado a la casa de los Rockbell no sabia que hacer o que decir. Después de todo, ahora era oficialmente la pareja del joven alquimista y como buena novia, sentía que debía de dar una buena imagen en la familia de su novio, era lo que hacían en Xing… Pero con todas las preguntas que Winry le hacía no podía mantener la compostura… ¿Cómo los amestrisanos presentaban a sus parejas? No tenia ni idea… Pero Al parecía bien con lo que estaba ocurriendo…

Que raros eran los amestrisanos…

-Mei. -la joven se giró al Elric menor quien le regalo una leve sonrisa. -¿Todo está bien?

-¿Eh?... ¡Si!... ¡No!... -suspiro antes de respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse. -E-esta todo bien… -aseguro, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Alphonse no era tonto, sabia que algo tenia inquieta a la chica, pero si ella no quería contarle ahora estaba bien, que se tomara su tiempo, él no pensaba presionarla…

-En fin. -llamo la atención Pinako con tono autoritario. -Me gustaría asignar habitaciones. -los presentes la miraron confundidos.

-¿De qué hablas, abuela? -pregunto Ed, sin mucho tacto, como de costumbre.

-Ahora que Mei se presento como la novia de Al, y tú y Winry están solo comprometidos, me dejan en la necesidad de separarlos. -Ed y, aunque menos notable, Al se sintieron decepcionados, pero aceptaron las normas de la mecánica.

* * *

Mei salió de la ducha con su pijama y una toalla envolviendo su cabeza. Miro decidida las puertas del pasillo en busca de la puerta de su habitación de huéspedes.

-¿Cuál era?... -no recordaba, tal vez debió poner más atención a la señora Pinako que de lo que platicaban Al y Ed sobre alquimia y la alkahestria. -¿Sera esta?... -murmuro no muy segura, abriendo solo un poco la puerta, lo eficiente para asomar la cabeza y verificar que esa fuera de verdad su habitación.

-Oh, eres Mei… -la joven mecánica estaba levemente sonrojada y semidesnuda. La joven de Xing sintió sus mejillas arder de inmediato.

-¡P-perdón! -comenzó a disculparse de rodillas, totalmente apenada por no preguntar. -¡Creí que era mi habitación!

-No te preocupes, Mei… Aunque admito que pensé que eras Ed… -la morena estuvo por cerrar la puerta para luego salir huyendo del cuarto e ir al suyo a encerrarse con Xiao Mei, peor pronto recordó lo que había sucedido en la cocina, quedándose congelada con la mano en el pomo. -¿Mei?

-Yo… Winry. -la muchacha termino entrando y cero la puerta a sus espaldas para tener mayor privacidad. -Tengo… Una duda…

-¿Dime? -la oji-azul trato de vestirse lo más rápido que pudo para tener toda su atención que la chica frente a ella.

La invito a sentarse a su lado sobre la cama.

-Bueno… Es que… -¿Cómo preguntarle algo que seguro a ella le parece ridículo?

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto. -¿Al te hiso algo? Si es eso yo…

-¡No!... No pasa nada de lo que tú piensas…

-¿Entonces? -Mei respiro hondo, tomando valor.

-Bueno… Recuerdo que cuando te presentaste como la prometida de Edward ante Al y la señora Pinako… Fue… -sin poder evitarlo recordó el momento: Ed y Winry estaban totalmente rojos, no sabían que decir, incluso Ed comenzó a decir cosas incoherentes relacionadas con la alquimia y la rubia no se había quedado atrás, pues había comenzado a recitar piezas de automail, pero ambos los trataban de comprar con el compromiso. ¿Cómo? Ni ella sabía. -Informal…

-Si, bueno… admito que ambos estábamos nerviosos y la situación resulto ser cómica… -la mecánica no se quedó atrás y también recordó: Luego de decir cosas sin fundamentos, ella termino por mostrar el anillo sin decir una sola palabra, después lo que recuerda fue que Al se le aventó encima a los dos para abrazarlos y celebrar. -Pero no se que tiene esto que ver… ¿Acaso Al se te propuso? -Mei se sonrojo levemente al escuchar el tono pícaro.

-No… Yo quería preguntarte… ¿Cómo debía presentarme?... -la mujer la miro confundida, por lo que la muchacha tuvo que explicarse mejor. -Quiero decir… En Xing cuando una pareja se presenta formalmente, además de pedirle permiso al actual emperador, deben de presentarse con formalidad ante la familia… Pero aquí por lo que veo no es nada parecido…

Fue en ese momento que Winry comprendió lo que la joven quería decir… Ahora entendía porque estaba tan callada durante su llegada y la cena: Porque quería dar una buena imagen para ser aceptada.

-Aquí en Amestris no es tan formal la presentación de familias… Solo es convivir y ya… -Mei la observo curiosa. -Es adorable que hayas querido ser una buena imagen, pero al menos aquí, las formalidades se quedan un poco de lado para que la familia vea lo que verdaderamente eres y puedan convivir contigo para que así se conozcan… -explico brevemente la joven amestrisana, luego le explico con ejemplos vanos de sus padres y como se presentaron.

Al termino de una larga platica sobre tradiciones culturales, Mei se sintió una torpe por no haber compartido mucho con ellos, hablando un poco cabizbaja y alguna a veces solo con monosílabas… Seguro ahora pensaban que era una idiota…

-Gracias Winry, por la plática… De verdad me ayudo.

-Cuando quieras. Y si tienes más dudas puedes venir conmigo. -la joven asintió, saliendo con una leve sonrisa de la habitación.

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis moffins!

¡Hace una eternidad que no venía por estos rumbos! Regreso con algo cortito y finalmente, de dos partes *lanza confeti*

No se ustedes, pero la verdad si me preguntaba como Al le habrá presentado a Mei oficialmente a las Rockbell y al Ed… Digamos que no fue precisamente eso, pero también se me hiso interesante la diferencia cultural.

De lo que tratara el próximo mini capitulo ya les di un indicio aquí… Pero bue…

¡ADIOS!


End file.
